Caliban Sepulcrum
You know what sucks? Being yelled at by a demon at 6AM because you left the toilet seat open. You know what sucks even worse? We don't even own a toilet. That demon's a piece of shit, man. Aussehen | Einleitung Eintrag 46: Die neuen Mieter. Ja, ich habe wieder neue Mieter in die alte Wohnung gelassen. Ja, sie bezahlen Ihre Miete, in der Regel, pünktlich und ohne viel Gezeter. Nein, es gibt noch keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie bald ausziehen werden. Es scheint ganz so als wäre dieser Haufen vorerst zufrieden mit den Lebensumständen. Und hätte ich das vorher gewusst, so glaube du mir liebes Tagebuch, hätte ich mehr Gil pro Monat verlangt. Aber vielleicht gleicht meine Großzügigkeit in dieser Sache ja vergangenes Karma wieder aus. Wie dem auch sei, von nun an wird über diese Bande Buch geführt. (Man weiß ja nie. Besonders nicht in dieser Nachbarschaft und besonders, besonders nicht in -diesem- Haus.) Angefangen mit dem Flohzirkus: cAlIbAn. Er besteht darauf bei seinem vollen Namen genannt zu werden. Nicht Cali, nicht Ban, nicht Flohzirkus. Interessiert mich nicht. Ihn auch nicht. Er will nur auf 'irgendetwas' bestehen, so seine Worte. Man dürfe nicht ohne Prinzipien durch's Leben gehen. Den Widerspruch habe - und werde ich auch in Zukunft nicht ansprechen, vielleicht fällt es Ihm ja selbst bald auf. Der Kerl ist nicht sonderlich groß, nicht sonderlich klein. Miqo'te eben, mit der üblichen Miqo'te-Fratze die einem mindestens nach 10 Sekunden anschauen das unwiderrufliche Gefühl von irrationaler Wut, gegenüber Wasauchimmer es war das diese Dinger geschaffen hat, in den Magen jagt. Auch wenn Flohzirkus nicht ganz so schlimm ist, zumindest was diese Sache angeht. Der schaut meist einfach nur Müde durch die Gegend und lässt selbst bei den Sprüchen seines Kumpels seltenst mal den Mundwinkel zucken. Was nicht heißen soll das ich die dumme Visage eines Miqo'te dank Ihm 'mehr' mag - seine ist nur einen Hauch leichter zu tolerieren. Was genau seine Aufgabe bei der kleinen Firma ist weiß ich nicht genau. Er verlässt das Haus ständig mit anderen Klamotten und gelegentlich neuer Gesichtsbemalung. Laut ihm malt er sich das Zeug mit 'Soldatenschmerz' auf. Ich habe keine Ahnung was das ist. Eintrag 63: Flohzirkus war Garlear. Und angeblich ist er jetzt ein Staatsgetreuer Bürger Eorzeas. Eine Katze die Hund getauft und von Vögeln erzogen wurde könnte erkennen das er kein Interesse an Eorzea hat - außer vielleicht es in Zukunft annektiert zu sehen. Aber die Obrigkeit glaubt wohl allen Worten, solange sie süß genug geflüstert werden. Mich interessiert's nicht - aber er wurde pampig als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe. Eintrag 97: Die Miete war zu spät. Was heißen soll: Sie war 3 Wochen im Verzug. Ich kann mit ein paar Tagen leben, aber 3 Wochen? Als ich Ban damit konfrontieren wollte viel mir auf, dass er von oben bis unten mit etwas bedeckt war, dass verdächtig nach Vogelmist ausgeschaut hat. Ich habe Ihm meine Kopie des Mietvertrags vor die Nase gehalten und ihn auf die Zahlungsfrist hingewiesen... ... Woraufhin er das Stück Papier genommen und in den Mund gesteckt hat. Er hat ein paar mal darauf herumgekaut und war sich wohl relativ sicher das er das Ding herunterschlucken könnte. Etwa eine Minute des stillen herumkauens später würgte er das Papier also wieder hoch, fiel auf die Knie, faltete seine Hände über dem Kopf und flehte mich um "noch eine Woche, Alte, bitte!", an. Eintrag 98: Die Miete wurde gezahlt. Besitz Teilt sich irgendwo in oder um Gridania herum eine Wohnung. Beutel, Gürtel- und Hosentaschen: *Etwas Mull. *Ein Wasserschlauch. *Diverse Landschaftskarten. *Klimbim und Krimskrams. *Gil für die harten Zeiten. *Alte, bedeutungslose Marken. *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Verhalten *Viel zu häufig viel zu gelangweilt. *Gelegentlich ein kleines bisschen gemein. *Wohl ein kleines bisschen Paranoid. *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Fähigkeiten *??? *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Sonstiges | Sammelsurium Kategorie:Archiv